Girls on a Sora
by EmotionalSpazz
Summary: SoraKairiNaminéOlette Curiosity killed the cat; satisfaction brought him back. That had been Sora's reasoning when he had decided to investigate.


When Sora had decided to live on campus, he had thought that there would be a boy's side and a girl's side in the housing. Well, there was -- and there was a building right in the middle, that was coed.

Sora had been placed into that dorm, and, as per usual, had made friends with most of the girls. In fact, his room was on a girls' floor -- precisely, the fourth floor -- because there had been no room for him anywhere else. Sure, he consistently kept in touch with his best friend Riku, but as of the start of his freshman year of college, girls were everywhere. He had met Kairi, a redhead who really liked pink dresses; her friend Naminé, who seemed to love wearing lots of white; and Olette, who had... well, a unique, bright fashion sense. The four of them hung out together during breaks sometimes, and sometimes three boys -- Hayner, Pence, and Roxas -- joined them. They lived in the boy's dorm though, so Sora didn't see much of them.

After running into Pence and Hayner in the hallway on the way out of the dining hall, Sora was finally able to make his way back to the dorms without anymore obstacles. Not that Hayner and Pence were obstacles, but he was tired and didn't want his trip home to be interrupted, especially since he was lugging his bag over his shoulder.

Well, there was _one _interruption that seemed to interest Sora. As he passed through the fourth floor lounge and entered the corridor to his room, he heard a moan.

The brunette stopped in his tracks. Of course, this was a girls' floor, and he was the only boy here, but... that sure did sound like a horny moan. Sora thought maybe he should leave, since he shouldn't be interfering in girls' sex lives.

Then that moan came again, this time a little louder and accompanied by fresh pants. Sora's blue eyes were cast downward now and he didn't want to look up and investigate where the noise was coming from, but he could have sworn it sounded like Naminé.

Now, Sora didn't really have any feelings for Naminé, Olette, or Kairi, but he couldn't deny that they _were _pretty girls. However, Sora never thought that he would ever hear Naminé moan like that, and he certainly never thought it would make him so incredibly curious to see what was under that white she was clad in all of the time.

Sora dared to do it. He looked up and turned towards the source of the moaning, and surely enough it was coming from Naminé's room. Suddenly, something dawned on the brunette -- Naminé didn't do that sort of thing, did she?! What if she was being kidnapped in there? Or worse? Was Sora a horrible person for having thought that she was masturbating while she was being kidnapped? A bubble of panic formed in Sora's chest, and he couldn't wait anymore.

"N-Naminé?" he called, knocking timidly on her door.

He couldn't even wait for her answer. Naminé's door was unlocked, so Sora opened it hesitantly.

The shocked blonde's head snapped towards the door, her eyes wide and her hands on her nipples which were just over the folded cup of her still-on, white bra. Naminé's bermuda shorts -- also white -- were also unbuttoned and unzipped, but still around her small hips. Seeing the petite eighteen-year-old so shocked and blushing was almost _cute _and oh where were his MANNERS?

"N-Naminé! I-I thought you were --"

_Getting kidnapped or worse. _Yeah, sounds like a lame excuse.

"It's okay, Sora."

Wait, what?

Sora dropped his bag on the floor, astonished by Naminé's casual response. He really was speechless.

"Come in and close the door."

The brunette's eyes widened, heat rushing to his face and slowly he made his way into Naminé's room, dragging his bag behind him by its strap. He pushed the door back with his hand, noticing that the _'click' _that was supposed to accompany doors closing was not very apparent, but not caring.

The blonde girl giggled. "You're blushing, Sora. It's cute."

And without warning, Naminé rose from her bed, cleared the distance between her and Sora and planted her lips into his.

Sora actually gasped, which gave Naminé the perfect opportunity to snake her tongue into his mouth, her warm saliva and breath coating the spot behind his lips and beyond. He felt one of her hands around his waist and the other hand gently brushing his chest through the fabric of his t-shirt. Sora squeezed his eyes shut, not from the pleasure but to snap himself out of this, before he hastily broke the kiss.

"This isn't like you, Naminé," Sora said. "And I don't know if --"

"Don't you like it, though?"

Naminé had an air of fake innocence in her voice as she glanced at the groin of Sora's pants, which was just beginning to tent. She moved even closer to him, pressing up against him and inevitably pushing her small but shapely, half-covered breasts onto his lower chest.

"W-well..." Sora turned away.

"If you like it, then don't reject me, Sora. Please?"

Naminé's voice, the look on her face, and her body pressed up against his all seemed to be working against Sora. Plus, this could have been his only opportunity to get laid in a while.

"A-Alright."

Naminé smiled and quickly led Sora to her bed, sitting him down there. The blonde glanced at Sora's shoes, and it took him a moment to register that she wanted them off, so soon the black sneakers were tossed across the room after much fumbling with the laces. Naminé pulled off his socks before pushing him into lying down across her bed, and she straddled him, flipping her bra over to fully reveal her breasts before unclasping it and pulling it all the way off. Sora reached up tentatively to cup one, but Naminé grabbed his wrist.

"No, Sora," she chided gently. "Be patient."

She reached down and pulled at Sora's t-shirt, and Sora lifted his torso up a little so that Naminé could pull it off.

"Hey Naminé, I noticed that your door was kind of open, so --"

And the new voice fell silent as the door swung open yet again. Kairi stood there silently, staring at Naminé and Sora with an unreadable expression. What flustered Sora even more, though was that Kairi did not look shocked.

"I didn't know we were doing it today," the redhead finally said, eyebrow raised.

"It just seemed like the right time," Naminé said. "I was going to call you..."

"W-what?!" Sora cried. "You were planning this?!"

"And why are you complaining?" Kairi chuckled. "Clearly, you seem to like it."

"You were plotting against me," Sora muttered as Kairi turned to close the door.

She slipped off her flats as she walked over to the bed that Naminé had pinned Sora onto. She turned around to that the zipper of her -- gasp -- pink dress was facing Sora.

"Sora," she purred, looking back at him with a predatory smile. "Are you going to undo this for me?"

Naminé rose slightly off of Sora, pushing him so that he was lying along the bed rather than across it, before straddling him again so that he wouldn't escape. Now Kairi's curves were right in his face as he turned his head towards her body, and her butt was the most prominent thing. Sora's mouth became dry as he grabbed the zipper of the dress. As he pulled it down, the ripping of the teeth seemed very, very loud in Sora's ears, so he tried to pull it down as quickly as possible.

"So eager," both girls said together.

Kairi shrugged the dress off very slowly, and the pink fabric pooled around her feet before she joined Naminé and Sora on the bed. She was sitting on the end where Sora's head was, leaning over him so that her boobs fell out of her bra slightly because of gravity, and they were right in his face; she had placed his head in her lap, so his spikes brushed her bra-clad breasts. Naminé, meanwhile, had taken to licking one of Sora's nipples and pinching the other, switching off every few seconds, which gave Sora a cool feeling the nipple that had just been licked, making it pucker.

"So-ra," Kairi said, smirking. "Are you going to take _this _off?" She snapped the strap of her bra.

The boy was biting his lip and closing one eye under Naminé's ministrations, so when he reached around to Kairi's back to unclasp the bra, his hands were trembling. He fumbled with the clasp quite a bit before he finally managed to pull it apart, still under Naminé's touches -- though now her free hand was brushing his stomach -- and the bra slid down her arms, falling on his face. Sora could smell the traces of a small sweat on the cups before Kairi picked up the garment and tossed it aside.

Kairi pressed a finger between Sora's lips, opening his mouth, before leaning down further and letting Sora's lips clasp around a nipple. The redhead let out a small mixture between a gasp and a moan as Sora ran his tongue along there, the salty taste of sweat and skin meeting his eager tongue. Naminé moved downward before unbuttoning and unzipping Sora's jeans. The zipper got caught on the fabric of Sora's boxers, and his boxer-clad erection was barely free from the denim prison.

"Aw, dammit, Naminé," Kairi muttered. She leaned over to fix the zipper, inevitably squishing her breast around Sora's mouth and onto his face. Sora let out out a muffled cry of panic as his air supply was cut off, feeling himself get harder and damn that zipper for getting caught on his boxers because those jeans were starting to hurt his pants.

"Kairi, you're suffocating him -- !"

"I got it!" the redhead exclaimed as she yanked down the zipper before backing up and freeing Sora's face and mouth.

Sora's muffled cry cut off when the sound permeated the air, and the brunette gasped for oxygen, a red hue tinting his cheeks. Kairi and Naminé giggled, Naminé pulling down Sora's jeans while Kairi stimulated the neglected nipple with her fingers. Since Sora was right under Kairi, between her legs, all he had to do was glance up to see what she was doing, and he swallowed audibly as he watched, his member hardening further.

Kairi looked down at him, her smile spreading. "Are you a virgin, Sora?"

The red on Sora's cheeks darkened as he spluttered, "so what if I am?"

"I'll take that as a yes," Kairi chortled as she scooted back, jumped off of the bed and pulled off her underwear. Naminé was also pulling off her white shorts and panties.

"Don't worry, Sora, I am too," the blonde said. "But I still know what I'm doing."

As if on cue, the door opened to reveal an irritated-looking Olette.

"_Do_ you know what you're doing?" the green-eyed girl asked. "Even though neither of you seem to be planning on using a condom?"

Naminé gasped. "I forgot about that!"

"I didn't think we'd need one, since you were gonna bring the cock-ring, weren't you?" Kairi asked.

The red on Sora's face was getting darker and darker, and all he could manage was "c-close the door, Olette!"

"Oh, sorry," Olette said, seeming sincere as she closed the door. She dropped her bag, locked Naminé's door, and, without any qualms, began to take off all of her clothing. Before her pants came off, she pulled something out of her pocket and tossed it to Naminé, who caught it quickly.

"Put that on Sora," the brunette girl commanded.

"I can put it on myself --" Sora began.

"Shh," Kairi said, placing a finger to Sora's lips, and he fell silent.

Naminé pulled off Sora's boxers and tossed them aside before ripping open the packet, unfurling the latex cover and pushing it onto Sora's member.

"Good," Olette said as she climbed onto the bed to join them, pushing Naminé nearer to the wall. Sora couldn't help but watch her newly exposed body, realizing how nice it was under the baggy t-shirts she wore. "Now we won't have any problems later on."

Kairi, who was still standing next to the bed, asked, "So, who's going first?"

Silence fell upon the room. The girls glanced at each other, though what was behind the glances was unclear, and Sora began to get nervous.

"So-ra," Kairi said smoothly as she kneeled next to the bed and pressed her breasts into the side of Sora's chest. "Can I go first?"

"But Sora," Olette whined, though not annoyingly so, as she leaned over Sora between his legs and let his penis press between her breasts. "I just saved you the consequence of getting us all pregnant. I think _I_ should go first. Can't I go first?"

"I was here first, Sora," Naminé said softly, pleadingly, as she rested her head on Sora's stomach, running a finger down his chest. "Could I go first?"

"Uhh -- umm -- ahh --" Panicked, Sora's gaze shot between all the girls, not knowing what to do.

"Sora, I'm getting impatient," Kairi said.

"I'm too aroused to wait anymore," Naminé sighed.

"If you don't pick, Sora," Olette admonished. "We might just have to take care of ourselves."

All three girls slid their hands towards themselves, Naminé and Olette moving back to give Sora a better view of their ministrations. Naminé let out a shaky gasp as she rubbed circles onto her clit with her thumb. Kairi wet her thumbs and forefingers and pinched her nipples, twisting them slightly and running circles over them, and she let out a small grunt. Olette flicked her index and middle fingers at her entrance delicately, twitching at the simple touch as she became wetter, and rubbed her clitoris with her thumb, almost grinding into her hand; she needed to catch up with Kairi, Naminé, and Sora, after all.

Beads of precome began to well up from Sora's member under the condom, the arousal and heat there becoming painful as he watched the three girls touch themselves. He grimaced, squirming backwards, but Olette caught his ankle to prevent Sora from moving anymore.

"K-Kairi," Sora spit out finally, not wanting to endure this anymore.

All three girls stopped, staring at him for a moment before shrugging (Kairi gave him an eager "okay!").

Olette crawled over to Sora and kept her weight on her knees while positioning herself at his torso. She leaned down and lined her nipples up with his before pushing her breasts down onto his chest, her butt up in the air, and stimulating their mashed together nipples. Sora's nipples were already tender from Naminé's earlier stimulation, so this caused him to let out a small gasp and begin to writhe. Kairi grabbed his hips to stop him.

"You'll have to stay still," Kairi said as she scooted up the bed to get to Sora's waiting member.

Sora's mouth was still open as Naminé crawled over to his head. Facing Sora, she positioned herself over his face, supported by her knees on the bed. Sora could smell the sweat on her sex and the juices that lubricated her, and if he craned his neck he could see her clit that was engorged to the size of a blueberry. Naminé moved down a little further and pushed her sex at Sora's open mouth before rising again.

"You'll need your tongue," Naminé warned before pressing her sex back down onto Sora's mouth.

Just as Naminé's wet sex pressed around Sora's lips, Kairi's hands gripped at Sora's hips as she slowly pushed herself onto his throbbing, hard member, and through the thin latex of the condom, Sora could feel Kairi around him, hot and wet and deep. He gasped for air under Naminé as he ran his tongue over, around, and eventually into her sex, his nose wrinkling whenever her engorged clit hit the tip. Olette continued stimulating his and her pressed-together nipples, pinching and rubbing and squeezing.

As Kairi began to thrust onto him, up and down, Sora tried to hold out for as long as he could, not wanting to come yet, but he was only able to last for about half a minute before squirmed and felt semen spurt from him and into the reservoir of the condom, breathless from the stimulation and the lack of air from Naminé's sex on his face. Unconsciously, he bit almost down on whatever his teeth were near as he had his climax, which happened to be one of Naminé outer lips -- he realized this just in time not to seriously hurt her -- and the blonde on top of him cried out as his teeth grazed her, squeezing his thin shoulders as her groin tightened, and grew even hotter, the lubrication from her juices increasing with her orgasm.

Naminé rose and sat down on the bed next to Sora's head, freeing his mouth -- her cum was smeared all around it, like peas on a child who couldn't aim a spoon -- so that he could catch his breath. Olette remained where she was, lying on top of him, while Kairi pulled off of Sora with wobbly legs -- the sensation made Sora whimper -- and sat down between Sora's spread legs.

"I'll take this off," Kairi mumbled, and with sweaty hands she pulled the condom off of Sora's softened member. The feeling of fingers brushing against it while it had just been hard made Sora whimper again.

"Aw, Sora, are you okay?" Naminé cooed, running a hand through his perspiration-flecked spikes.

Sora, having caught his breath, grumbled, "why do you guys keep babying me?"

"Because that's what girls do," Olette said, scooting up to kiss Sora's collarbone.

"You're all messy," Kairi muttered, leaning forward to brush Naminé's juices off of his face with her thumb.

She was touching his wet, sensitive lips, which felt very weird but really good at the same time. Her lower stomach brushed ever so slightly against the tip of his member, though, making it twitch back to life. Kairi chortled at this.

"What's funny?" Olette asked, the fact that her mouth was shoved onto Sora's upper chest muffling her voice.

"Sora's just on and off like a light switch," Kairi said.


End file.
